Resident Evil Film Shared Universe.
BIOHAZARD: THE FILM UNIVERSE (バイオハザード：フィルム・ユニバース ''Baiohazādo: Firumu yunibāsu in Japan.) is a shared film universe developed by Sony and Capcom Co. LTD. It is an adaption of the homonymous games into live action films an a reboot of the Paul W. Anderson films. In difference to the first line of films, the Film universe is more loyal to its source material, despite taking some references and inspirations on cancelled projects or pitched ideas directly from Capcom. The first film in the series [[Biohazard - The Movie|''Biohazard - The Movie]]'' (which is based on the first game installment of the franchise) opened the saga. It was directed by Federico Álvarez, best known for his work in the 2013 ''Evil Dead ''film. Mexican director and screenwriter Guillermo del Toro produced the first 4 films of the franchise and, Japanese manga writer Makoto Fukami known for his worka on ''Torture Club & GENEZ: 1 ''wrote and developed the first movie's script. It was both a commercial and critical success, especially among fans of the franchise, who praised the film, citing that ''"it was the adaption the series needed into a full length film." '' Development Movies Main Series As with the main games, the shared film universe consists of 7 main movies, all including a whole cast of different characters which respectively appeared in their game counterparts. It is to note that both ''Resident Evil 2 & Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ''were adapted into one single release, using the subtitle of ''Darkside Chronicles ''(a reference to the compilation containing both titles) thus, the studio decided to make ''Code VERONICA ''the third installment on the series. Due to schedule conflicts with actress Willa Holland, ''0 ''was also released as a spin-off film, containing certain references and re-shoot scenes from the very first film. The newest installment in the franchise ''7 ''is currently in development and little is known about the film, except that as its game counterpart, it will focus on the story of Ethan and Mia on the Baker plantation, the movie itself has been described as ''"A psychological horror-thriller that only the minds of Clive Baker and Daren Aaronofsky could create together." * Biohazard - The Film * Biohazard 2: Darkside Chronicles * Biohazard 3: Code Veronica * Biohazard 4 - The Movie * Biohazard 5 * Biohazard 6 * Biohazard 7 : Resident Evil - The Film Spin-Off Films The spin off titles are mostly used in the film universe to fill in the gaps between certain movies. It is to note that Outbreak Files 1 & 2 ''as well as the entire ''Revelations ''saga were adapted into full length films, making them the longest in the entire franchise (both lasting approx 180.25 mins) Spin off games or side storylines inside the saga such as ''Operation Raccoon City, Dead AIM, 4th Survivor ''and lastly the in development ''Survivor ''are often released in a 'compilation' style film: 4th Survivor and Operation Raccoon City, alongside the storylines of ''Operation Javier & Umbrella's Fall ''were released straight to video under the name of ''Umbrella Chronicles, ''whereas ''DEAD AIM & 4D EXECUTIONER ''were both released under the name of ''The Lost Files of Biohazard. ''It is expected both Survivor films make it into one same compilation. It is important to note, only Outbreak, Resident Evil 0 and Revelations were released into cinemas. List of Spin Off Films * Biohazard - Outbreak Files * Resident Evil: Zero - The Movie * Biohazard - Revelations * Biohazard - Umbrella Chronicles * The Lost Files of Biohazard * BIOHAZARD: SURVIVOR SERIES Cast Main Cast The movies feature an assemble cast that as much with other shared universes in the current movie industry, are bound to interact in a same 'universe'. Each film varies in their protagonist (or protagonists) as well as their defining antagonist. Michael Fassbender (who portrays Albert Wesker, one of the main enemies in the saga.) is the actor who has appeared the most in the entire shared universe, making his debut in the first film, he has appeared in over 6 films, just followed by Scott Eastwood and Chris Evans (who portray Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield respectively.) The cast goes as follows. * Chris Evans as Chris Redfield - A prominent member of both STARS and the BSAA, he is also one of the very few survivors of the Raccoon City incident and one of the people responsible in the Umbrella Fall protocol. Speaking about this role, Evans stated the following: ''"I am in love with Chris. Many would probably believe he is your generic action man or macho character, but truly, he is more than that. Chris is a symbol for and of hope, courage and strength, despite all he goes through, never has he backed down of any situation nor has he denied the help to a friend in need." * Scott Eastwood as Leon S. Kennedy - Federal Agent for the US government, and once a cop serving under the R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department). As much as Chris, he is one of the few suvivors of Raccoon's destruction. Eastwood described Leon as "Charming, a lady's man, yet always too focused on the task, Leon is willing to fulfill what needs to be, in order to ensure safety and prosperity against the war with bioterrorism." * Lauren Cohan as Jill Valentine - Yet another suvivor, former member of STARS and a founder alongside Chris of the BSAA. Cohan spoke of Jill as a "True action heroine. Sweet and carring, but if you're someone to mess with her friends, you're in for a world of pain." ''The actress has been constantly asked about the ''pairing ''fans often choose to do with both Chris and Jill and Cohan replied with the following; ''"Honestly, I'm not sure this is bound to happen. Both are great on screen, they know each other like their respective palms, but I do not believe this is the right place or the right time to take this step, not now." * Scout-Taylor Comptom as Claire Redfield - Chris' younger sister and an active member of the non-government organization TerraSave. Comptom describes Claire as "The type of lady you don't wanna mess with." '' * Rinko Kikuchi as Ada Wong - A female spy, often working for the likes of Umbrella or Wesker, despite her 'malevolent' nature Ada is a kind soul, especially to her 'lover' Leon, Kikuchi thinks of Ada as a ''"Charming vixen, flirty but she's surely not someone you would like to fall for." '' * Michael Fassbender as Albert Wesker - One of the most prominent villains and faces into the saga, serving as the main antagonist for most of the first phase in the entire universe. Wesker is a crude and merciless villain, born from the infamous Wesker Children Protocol, alongside his long missing sister Alex. Wesker is obssessed with a new world order where, he can reign as the sole and ultimate life form. As much as Umbrella, Albert shows no remorse when it comes to betray so he can get what he wants. Wesker served as a researcher for the corporation, eventually leaving it to start his own journey, he would later on, pose as a member of the Elite Police Group; STARS. Eventually, he's killed by both Chris and Sheva after a fight in a vulcanic area of Africa. Fassbender simply spoke of Wesker as ''"pure chaos." '' * Ray Stevenson and Andy Serkis as H.U.N.K - An apparent force of evil, never failing during any mission, HUNK is dubbed as ''Mr. Death ''since he seems to be the only survivor into these suicidal missions, HUNK is a mysterious mercenary working for the Umbrella corporation, as described by Stevenson himself he ''"does the job others inside there wouldn't sic" ''Actor Andy Serkis only provided the voice for the character, whereas Stevenson was in charge of the stunts and physical presence. * Grant Gustin as Ethan - Ethan is the protagonist of the yet to be released ''BIOHAZARD 7 : RESIDENT EVIL ''film adaption. In difference to the other characters, Ethan doesn't possess any training or skills other than his survival instincts. Ethan is in search of his missing fiancée Mia, who after investigating a series of mysterious murders in the fictional town of Dulvey, Louisiana, gets captured by the deranged Baker Family, a cult-like family who whorships what has been described as a ''morbid goddess. Director David Robert Mitchell spoke of Ethan, saying that "We chose Grant because, he just has this undeniable and strong connection towards audiences. We wanted people to fall for and feel like Ethan as his story progresses, we thought Grant had the needed potential to do this, all the blood, sweat and tears his character has to embrace through the entire film is just... incredible." * Elizabeth Olsen as Mia - Ethan's missing fiancée. Mia is a freelance investigator, who after learning about the missing people in the fictional town of Dulvey, travels down there, only to later be captured by a deranged and dangerous cult of monsters known as the Baker family, who intend to use her in order to lure Ethan under the orders of her goddess. * Clare Foley as the Goddess / Godhead - A mysterious legend in the town of Dulvey, residents claim that the spirit of a young girl with supernatural ''like abilities roams the town's bayous and swamps, evidently, many people from around the states and the world come to Dulvey in order to hunt her down, she is however much more than that, as the Baker Family seem to worship her like a goddess of sorts. Foley's character is said to be the most important piece in the puzzle, as she seems to be pulling the strings of all the events transcurring into the film. Robert Mitchell described Foley's character as ''"The new face of evil. A nightmare into human flesh." Recurring Cast * Jessica de Gouw as Ingrid Hannigan - Leon's right hand. Hannigan works as an eye in the sky ''for Leon during missions. She is also a worker at the United States Government. * Zoe Saldana as Sheva Alomar - Chris' second partner and one of the main protagonists in the 5th installment of the series, serving as a member of the South African BSAA branch. Saldana reprised her role in the short titled ''Marahawa Desire ''alongside actor Josh Dallas who portrays character Piers Nivans. * Sara Fletcher as Sherry Birkin - William and Annette Birkin's daughter. Sherry is one of the very few Raccoon City survivors. Her father, William experimented with her at a young age, using the G-Virus' cells in Sherry's blood, making her immune to human pain and the biohazards from diverse epidemies. She is now serving as a federal agent, in charge of undercover missions which involve bioterrorist guerrilas. Actress Malina Weissman portrayed a young Sherry in the second film. * Josh Dallas as Piers Nivans - One of Chris' most loyal soldiers and the last partner he had. Nivans served as an active member of the North American BSAA branch, until his sacrifice in the 6th installment of the film against the monster known as HAOS. Ironically, Dallas' character debuted in the ''Marahawa Desire ''short, not in the sixth entry of the movie series. * Thomas Jane as Barry Burton - Former STARS member, now serving as a head-chief in the NA branch of the BSAA. Burton is Chris Redfield's best friend and as described by Jane himself ''"He has been at his Chris' side since day one." ''Despite Barry's controversial ways, he still shows care and affection towards those close to him, especially even if this isn't always showcased, towards his struggling daughter Moira. * Madison Davenport as Moira Burton - Barry's rebel and distressed older daughter. As in the games, both Moira and Barry have a strain, originating right after Moira accidentally shot Polly, her little sister. This caused Moira to develope hoplophobia or fear to the guns. She is however, an avid survivor and despite her sometimes childish behaviour, manages to stay in line. Davenport also stated that ''"Moira is close to Claire." * Ava Acres as Natalia Korda - A mysterious girl who was used as a test subject. Natalia is an orphan, as her parents died in the Terragigia incident (depicted in both Revelation films) She is a key piece in the movie, as the film's main antagonist, Alex Wesker (portrayed by Jennifer Morrison) is seeking to traspass her mind into the body of Natalia. After Wesker is seemingly killed, Korda goes on to live with the Burtons, as a new member of the family, however, unknown to everyone Wesker's plan succeeds and Alex manages to take possession of Natalia. * Dolp Lundgren as Jack Krauser - A former soldier turned mercenary, working for the orders of Wesker in 4. He used to be Leon Kennedy's best friend until his sudden death. In the 4th film, he dies by the hands of Ada Wong. * Jennifer Morrison as Alexandra 'Alex' Wesker - One out of the two survivors from the infamous Wesker Children Protocol, and sister to the deceased Albert Wesker. Alex as much as her brother, betrayed Ozwell E. Spencer, founder of the now defunct Umbrella Corporation in order to find a way to become immortal, thus creating a virus known as T-Phobos. On her desperation, Alex attempts to kill herself, but fails and the virus spreads all over her, deforming both her mental and physical aspects. During Revelations' trama, she's chasing looking for Natalia Korda, in order to transfer her mind to a newer resident, eventually unknown to everyone, she succeeds. * Willa Holland as Rebecca Chambers - Described as a 'submissive' yet couragous member of STARS. Rebecca is sent to the Arklay Mountains at Raccoon's outsides in order to recapture the pressumed convict Billy Coen. After discovering Billy was framed for what had happened in Africa, both team up to walk out alive from the nightmarish Spencer Mansion. She is set to reprise her role in an upcoming film. * Tobin Bell as Ozwell E. Spencer - Founder and Leader of the abyssal and machiavellian Umbrella Corporation. Spencer was known for his snikey and shadowed manners to get whatever he wanted, and that often included, blackmailing or direct betrayal to his associates and coworkers. Ozwell was obssessed with finding the path to eternal life, thus he ventured into the world of bioterrorism. Eventually, he is killed by his would-be-son Albert Wesker in the fifth installment of the film. Minor Characters * Meghan Ory as Helena Harper - A troubled US Agent blackmailed by the leader of the Neo-Umbrella Corporation Dereck C. Simmons. Harper is one of the responsibles for US President Adam Benford during the events of 6. She serves as a partner to Leon S. Kennedy. Harper has a younger sister, Deborah whom she's forced to kill after she turns into a B.O.W. * Joel Kinnaman as Jake Muller - The illegitimate son of Albert Wesker. As much as his father, Muller develops a somewhat greedy vision of life, serving as a mercenary for underground rebellion groups. He is later approached by Agent Sherry Birkin. Birkin tells Muller that his blood is the only cure for the new C-Virus Neo Umbrella has developed. It is implied that, Muller's ways change due to Sherry's influence and abandons all dark ways his father usually preached by. * Scoot McNary as Neil Fisher - Former leader of TerraSave. During the events of Revelations, it is revealed that he tricked both Claire and Moira into the Island, under orders of Alex Wesker so, she could test the T-Phobos virus. Eventually, a mutated Fisher is murdered by Moira. * Wes Bently as Billy Coen - A marine framed by the murdering of innocent civilians in Africa. He is convicted and escorted by STARS through the Arklay Mountains in order to meet his execution, however the convo is attacked by a group of zombies and he's forced to find coverage in the Spencer Mansion. He teams up with Rebecca Chambers in order to escape. Eventually, Rebecca would let him free after the events and, his current whereabouts remain unknown. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Dereck C. Simmons - Leader of Neo Umbrella alongside his ex-lover Carla Radames and a member of the mysterious organization known as The Family. Simmons alongside Carla developed a new virus known as C-Virus, which would be used to infect half of the population through a monstrous being known as HAOS. However, his plans are frustrated by Leon, Helena and Ada. He eventually dies after being turned into a BOW. * Adewale Akinnouye-Agbaje as Josh Stone - A member of the South African BSAA branch. Sheva and him are said to have a brother-to-sister relationship. * Russell Crowe as Parker Luciani - A founding member of the BSAA. He used to be a member of the defunct organization known as the F.B.C alongside his long time partners Raymond Vester and Jessica Sherawat. He was one of the people in charge of the Queen Zenobia operation, alongside Chris, Jill and Jessica. It is implied that he dies, however later in the film, Raymod is seeing saving him. * Chloe Bennet as Jessica Sherawat - A double agent, working for BSAA as a Tricell spy. She used to be a member of the defunct group F.B.C. alongside her partners Parker and Raymond. She is the one who handled the T-Abyss virus to Excella Gionne. Jessica also has a soft spot for Chris. * Eddie Redmayne as Raymond Vester - A mysterious spy, working for his own means. He used to be a member of the F.B.C. * Cara Delevingne as Alexia Ashford - The genetically created daughter of Alexander Ashford, one of the creators of the VERONICA virus and protocol. Alexia evetually went on to become the embodiment of said biohazard and in order to activate it, she entered a 15 year old slumber inside the Rockfort Island. She is eventually killed by Chris and Claire Redfield. * Aaron Taylor-Johnsson as Alfred Ashford - The sinister brother of Alexia. He was one of Umbrella's most important researchers right after both him and her sister turned their father into a BOW known as Nosferatu. He often possed as his sister in order to cover up the Veronica protocol. * Thomas Dekker as Steve Burnside - One of the many inmates at the Rockfort Island, who befriends Claire Redfield during their stay in there. He is later infected by Alexia and killed after he refuses to take her orders to kill Claire. Eventually, during his last moments, he reveals his true feelings to Claire, but it is too late. His body is then taken by Albert Wesker. * Michael Shannon as Clive R. O'Brien - One of the many BSAA founders. He was the former creator of the F.B.C. organization but became frustrated after they were not able to contain the Terragigia Incident. * Bryan Cranston as Jack Baker - Father of the deranged Baker Family, a cult of mutants who worship a figure known as the goddess. He was one of the residents at the so called 'Dulvey Haunted House' Cranston jokingly described his character as "an angered famer with super human strength capable of beating the shit out of you with a shovel." * Diane Lane as Margerite Baker - The psychotic mother of the Baker Family. She seems to have considerable humor changes by the slightest thing, often causing her to act in a very unatural way, even for a mutant. Margerite seems to be, abused constantly by her husband, which often cause her to drift away from the family itself. She seems to however, be the most loyal to the family's Godhead. * Aaron Paul as Lucas Baker - The bad seed son of the Baker Family and apparently, the one behind their virulent contraction. His character is described as "A very immature 30 year old zombie who still lives with his parents and bugs Ethan more than he attacks him." * Tilda Swinton as Camille Baker - Jack's eldery mother. She is described as "A simple corpse glued to a wheelchair, who often wakes up in order to torment Ethan through the movie's duration." Shorts and Tie Ins * Separate Ways. A short included in the BIOHAZARD 4 Blu-Ray disc, depicting Ada's side mission during the movie. * BIOHAZARD : THE REPORTS. A small documentary like feature containing The Wesker and Jessica report. * RESIDENT EVIL - THE FIRST HOURS: A prelude to the upcoming film 7. The short will be released through web chapters and, tells the story of an unamed protagonist who is trapped inside the Dulvey Haunted House. He must find VHS tapes with the guidance of a mysterious female voice in order to solve puzzles and ensure his safety before the family gets to him. Expanded Universe and Potential Crossovers Category:Movies Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Biohazard Cinematic Universe